


Here? Now?

by NoaVice



Series: How I met my husband [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Balthazar (mentioned), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Hannah (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, POV Castiel, Past Balthazar/Castiel (Supernatural), Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoaVice/pseuds/NoaVice
Summary: That's what happens when you haven't had sex for a while.





	Here? Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally how I met my husband. I just changed the names to fit Supernatural and made myself a man so I could be Castiel (which is my dream anyways).  
> T.B.C.

They were standing at a bus stop, waiting for the bus so Dean could go home. Castiel didn’t want this night to end. After leaving Hanna’s place they went back to the pub and had another beer. Without Balthazar looming above their heads, and without Cas’s friends, they got to talking about themselves in private. They didn’t get too deep, but enough to get a better understanding of each other. Dean, apparently, really liked his sense of humor, and they shared a lot of the same cultural references due to the fact that Dean was only 7 months older than him. They kept each other laughing all the way from the pub to the bus stop.

Cas was not sure how it started, or who was the one to initiate it, but at one moment they were laughing and at the other they were kissing. None of them were hesitant, it went from nothing to tongues in mouths in a split of a second. Cas had his hands on Dean’s ass, squeezing. Dean was stroking Cas’s back with one hand and his side with the other. After a few minutes of kissing and touching Dean stopped his ministrations. “ **want to go over there and continue, where it’s more private?** ” He was pointing at a dark corner with a couple of benches near a parking lot across the street. “Yes, please” was the only answer Cas thought was fitting.

They practically ran there. Dean set on the more hidden bench of the two and pulled Cas to straddle his lap. Cas immediately want back to kissing Dean, grinding their crotches against each other in the process. Dean moaned and stuck one of his hands up Cas’s shirt and cupped one of his butt cheeks with the other. Dean pinched Cas’s nipple and it sent shivers of pleasure all over his body. He raked his nails over Dean’s chest and down to his stomach, no stopping the kissing and grinding. It felt amazing, and from the feel of the hard cock pressing up against his own, Dean was feeling the same.

After a while of heavy petting Dean pushed Cas over the bench so he was lying on his back, and crawled on top of him. Cas spread his legs a bit to give Dean a better angle. Dean started a slow rhythm with his pelvis, leaning on his forearms for leverage. He started kissing down Cas’s neck, and pressed his groin a little harder. Cas was aware to the fact that he and Dean are dry humping on a public bench in the middle of the night, but he couldn’t get himself to care, it just felt so good. He felt Dean shifting his weight to one side and his hand started traveling down his body and stopped at the hem for his pants.

“ **May I touch you?** ”

“Oh god, yes!”

Dean’s hand sneaked under Cas’s pants and underwear. His fingers were cold from the night’s air and Cas gasped from the mixed sensation of cold and pleasure he held his cock.

“ **What? Did I hurt you?** ”

“No. Cold hand. It’s good.”

“ **Sorry…** ” He said while still holding his cock firmly and nothing more. Cas looked up at him and saw he was not sorry at all, he was smirking. he wanted to say something when all of a sudden Dean got up on his knees, pulled Cas’s cock out from under his pants and underwear, bent forward, took the head in his mouth, and sucked - hard. Cas’s brain short circuited. The sensations of _coldhotpleasurecoldhotpleasure_ were all he could perceive. Then Dean started bobbing his head up and down and Cas moaned so loud he was sure that if someone was out on the street they would hear him. Dean chuckled around his cock, sending his nerves on fire.

It was glorious. It felt like Dean put everything he got to this blowjob. He was licking and sucking, using his hand along with his mouth. At some point Dean pulled Cas’s pants and underwear down over his thighs and was fondling his balls, spit dripping and making everything slippery and hot. The spit slick hand moved from his balls to his perineum, tickling him, and he felt a finger gently circling his hole. Cas was panting and groaning, Dean’s finger teasing and pressing against his hole.

“ **Fuck, I want to be inside you right now…** ” Dean whispered at one point when he came up for air.

“Do it!”

“ **Really?! Are you serious?** ” Dean looked up at him, his face in awe.

“Yes. God, I want you inside me so bad right now.”

“ **I have nothing on me. Didn’t plan on having sex tonight.** ”

“I have everything in my wallet, it’s in my bag over there.” He gestured toward the bag he hastily dropped next to the bench when they got there.

While Dean got up to get the wallet, Cas removed one of his shoes and freed one leg from his clothes, not bothering with the other. This way he could get dressed faster if they’ll get caught. Dean was back with the wallet and Cas fished the small disposable lube packet and the condom he always carried with him and handed them to Dean.

He heard Dean opening the lube packet and then felt a slick finger pressing firmly against his hole. He spread his legs wide, giving Dean free access. Dean pushed his finger slowly inside him, moving it in and out as he went. It had been a while since Cas last had sex, and he missed the feeling of being penetrated by something other than his own fingers. Dean started moving his finger faster, and at the same time took Cas’s cock back in his mouth. Again, all cas could do was moan quietly and enjoy himself. After a few minutes he felt a second finger being pushed inside him next to the first one, and another after a few minutes more. It was so good, but he really wanted Dean to fuck him already.

“Dean! Stop teasing! I’m ready, get in me!”

“ **Not yet.** ” Dean was looking at him with sheepishly. **“I haven’t had sex in more than a year. If I’ll get inside you now, I’ll cum in a second. Want you to cum before that.** ”

Cas couldn’t argue with that, so he closed his eyes and let the pleasure take over. It took Dean another few minutes of fast finger fucking and hard sucking for Cas to feel the heat in his belly concentrating down and ready to explode. He taped Dean shoulder to let him know he was about to cum. All Dean did was to suck even harder and faster. Cas felt his balls squeeze up and then pleasure washed over him and he was cumming down Dean’s throat.

He felt Dean’s fingers withdraw from his hole and heard the sound of a condom being opened. A second later a lubed latex-covered penis was slowly pressing inside him. The stretch felt so good, he really did miss being penetrated. After Dean was pressed all the way inside, he started thrusting, deep and fast. The sensation could have been too much for Cas if Dean wasn’t somewhat accurate in his prediction. It took three seconds, not one, for Dean to cum, sighing low and long and kissing Cas on the mouth.


End file.
